


Amigos de verdade

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Dark Agenda, Drama, Evil, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus aparece repentinamente na casa de Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos de verdade

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Drama, mpreg mencionado, traição. Ly pediu Sirem e me inspirou. Feto para o Openfest 2008  
> Palavras: surpresa, bêbado

**Amigos de verdade**

– Remus? O que foi?

– Você tinha razão! Você tinha razão!

Remus saiu da lareira e se atirou nos braços de Sirius, pego de surpresa no meio da noite.

– O que aconteceu? Você está me assustando!

– Você tinha razão – conseguiu dizer o lobisomem, entre soluços. – Severus não presta!

– Shh. – Sirius o abraçava, ciente do corpo trêmulo que estava em seus braços. – Procure se controlar. E me diga: o que aconteceu?

– Ele desmaiou durante uma aula, e foi levado à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey o examinou e não queria que eu visse.

– Então?

– Quando eu finalmente o vi, achando que ele tinha sido atingido por um feitiço ou uma poção, ele estava sorrindo. Disse que tinha uma **surpresa** para mim. E com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, ele me disse que estava esperando um bebê. Um bebê, por Merlin...!

Remus desabou a chorar, e Remus o abraçou com força.

– Ah, Remus...

– E ele... – Ele tentava dizer, aos soluços – ... ainda me disse... com a cara mais... cínica do mundo... que estava... f-feliz!

Mais soluços. Sirius tentou argumentar:

– Remus, parece óbvio que ele não sabe.

O choro dessa vez deu lugar a um grito irado:

– Não sabe? Não sabe que lobisomens são estéreis? Há quanto tempo nós estamos juntos? Como ele poderia não saber? Severus não é tolo! Ele está me traindo! Aliás, segundo Pomfrey, ele está me traindo há pelo menos oito semanas!

– Calma...

– Droga, Sirius. Eu sei que você ficou chateado quando eu escolhi Severus e não você...

– Não pense nisso.

– Eu deveria ter sabido que o maldito era um idiota, um...

– Pare com isso.

Uma voz diferente chamou da porta:

– Sirius. Ouvi um barulho. Está tudo bem?

O animago voltou-se para o afilhado:

– Harry, volte para cama. Remus está chateado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Pela manhã conversaremos, está bem? Eu cuido disso. Não se preocupe. Volte a dormir.

– Está bem. Se precisar...

– Eu sei. Vá dormir agora.

Relutante, o rapaz obedeceu. Sirius voltou a se ocupar com o amigo e ofereceu-lhe o sofá:

– Vamos, sente-se aqui. Quer um gole? Ou quer muitos?

– Ficar **bêbado** pode piorar as coisas ainda mais. Não sei se seria uma boa ocasião para eu encher a cara.

– Essa, meu caro, é a ocasião perfeita para você encher a cara.

– Estou com raiva. E com dor. Não sei como consegui simplesmente entrar no Floo antes de quebrar a cara dele. Nem sei se fui forte. Se eu fosse um animago, eu teria me transformado em alguma coisa cheia de dentes e teria feito Severus em pedaços!

– Você sempre pode esperar até a lua cheia.

– Não diga isso nem brincando. Desculpe ter vindo. Não sabia para onde vir. Você foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça.

– Fez bem. Afinal de contas, para isso que servem os amigos, não é?

– É. Os amigos de verdade. Obrigado, Sirius.

Sirius foi até o armário das bebidas.

– Firewhisky? Ou Muggle whisky?

– Os dois?

– Assim é que se fala!

Pegou duas garrafas, serviu duas doses mais do que generosas e entregou uma delas a Remus, sentado no sofá.

Por trás do sofá, Sirius encarou Harry, que espionava, à espreita. Ele encarou o afilhado, fazendo contato visual. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativamente. Sirius disfarçou o sorriso com o canto dos lábios, sem que Remus visse. Mas gesticulou com o polegar para cima, em sinal afirmativo. Harry entendeu a mensagem e também sorriu.

Sim, o plano tinha sido um sucesso. Agora era só uma questão de bancar o amigo solidário, e Remus certamente terminaria comendo na palma de suas mãos.

Harry que se virasse para tentar conquistar o Seboso.

Ele bebeu um gole de whisky, observando Remus soluçar.

Oh, como era bom quando um plano dava certo.


End file.
